


Conséquences (où l'on découvre Loki sous un autre jour)

by Melie



Category: Avengers
Genre: Baby Fic, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite à un sort qui a mal tourné, Loki se trouve quelque peu transformé, et les Avengers doivent s'en occuper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conséquences

**Titre :** Conséquences (où l'on découvre Loki sous un autre jour)  
 **Auteur :** Mélie, alias [](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/)**gribouille**  
 **Fandom :** Avengers  
 **Personnages :** Baby!Loki, les Avengers  
 **Rating :** G

Pour [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=heera_ookami)[**heera_ookami**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=heera_ookami) :-)

  
Tony fut le premier à briser le silence, en posant l'une des questions qui les travaillait tous.

« Mmh, pourquoi ton frère est-il bleu ? »

Thor leva les yeux de la petite chose gigotante qu'il tenait dans ses bras (voilà ce qui arrivait quand on se mettait à dos les mauvais magiciens, Loki aurait dû le savoir !). Mais c'est Natasha qui répondit en premier.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est son frère adoptif... »

Cette remarque lui attira les foudres du dieu blond (sous la forme néanmoins atténuée d'un simple regard noir), jusqu'à ce que le bébé se mette à hurler, au plus grand désarrois de Thor.

« Que peut-il bien vouloir ?  
\- Mmh, fit Clint, généralement, de la nourriture... ou qu'on leur change les couches...  
\- Étant donné qu'il s'agit de Loki, interjecta Tony, il est peut-être en train de passer commande d'une armée de Chitauri... »

La remarque ne fit rire personne.

« Hum, intervint Bruce, il faudrait peut-être... faire quelque chose ? »

Les cris devenaient de plus en plus insistants.

« … Thor ?  
\- Comment pourrais-je savoir quelle conduite adopter ? Les dieux d'Asgard ne s'occupent pas de la marmaille !  
\- Ben tiens, marmonna Natasha. Et n'y songe même pas, ajouta-t-elle lorsque le regard quelque peu apeuré du blond se tourna vers elle.  
\- Je m'en occupe. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Captain America, qui tendit les bras pour accueillir le nourrisson. Thor ne fut que trop heureux de le lui céder.

« … tu ne nous avais pas dit que les Super Soldiers avaient aussi bénéficié de cette transformation... »

Steve regarda Tony sans comprendre.

« Je vais simplement l'emmener au supermarché chercher du lait... qu'est-ce que vous croyez que... »

Il s'arrêta subitement, et rougit.

Le supermarché au coin de la rue eut droit à une visite de marque, qui resterait longtemps dans les mémoires : Captain America portant un bébé bleu, flanqués de Bruce Banner (envoyé vérifier la composition idéale du lait), cela n'était pas un spectacle qu'on rencontrait tous les jours.

FIN


	2. La monnaie de sa pièce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Thor de se retrouver transformé...

**Titre :** La monnaie de sa pièce  
 **Auteur :** Mélie, alias [](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/)**gribouille**  
 **Fandom :** Avengers (movieverse)  
 **Personnages :** Baby!Thor, Loki, les Avengers  
 **Rating :** G

 

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les Avengers ne l'accueillirent pas très bien. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes de négociations pour obtenir que Hawkeye range son arc. Et encore, le docteur Banner avai l'air d'être à un incident près d'une grosse colère.

« Décidément, personne ne sait changer les couches à Asgard ? »

Loki sourit.

« Disons, Mr Stark, qu'il vaut mieux pour vous comme pour moi que personne à Asgard n'apprenne l'état dans lequel se trouve mon frère.  
\- Pour nous ? répète le Super Soldier, surpris.  
\- Je vais tenter de l'expliquer simplement. Officiellement, c'est ma faute si Thor se retrouve ainsi.  
\- Et officieusement ?  
\- Je vous demanderais bien, mademoiselle, s'il vous est jamais arrivé de ne pas tout à fait réussir un sort parce que vous n'étiez pas vraiment en condition de le lancer en premier lieu... mais je me doute de la réponse. Pour reprendre mon argumentation, je suis la cause de l'état présent de Thor, et c'est grâce, ou à cause, de vous que j'ai pu avoir accès au sort quand je me trouvais dans le même état.  
\- De rien..., lâcha Stark.  
\- Et donc vous voulez qu'on joue les babysitters pendant que vous arrangez tout ça ? conclut la jeune rousse.  
\- Si vous avez réussi à vous occuper de moi malgré nos... différends, je ne doute pas que vous saurez en faire de même pour Thor, qui vous est bien sympathique. »

À ces mots, tous les regards convergèrent vers le nourrisson blond dans les bras de Loki, pour l'instant occupé à dormir (mais nul ne doutait qu'il braillerait fort une fois réveillé).

« Bon..., se dévoua le Super Soldier en tendant les bras.  
\- Une minute Steve, coupa Iron Man. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous planter là et partir sans rien chercher à arranger du tout ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« C'est mon frère, après tout...  
\- Adoptif. »

La remarque de la rousse lui attira un regard noir. Loki décida néanmoins de l'ignorer et tendit le bébé à Rogers. Bébé qui bien évidemment se réveilla en braillant aussi haut et fort que prévu.

Loki décida que disparaître sur le champ serait une excellente idée.

 

« Il nous reste du lait de la dernière fois ? demanda Clint en soupirant après que l'idée de Tony de servir de la bière au bébé eut été encore une fois rejetée.  
\- Euuuuh... non, répondit Bruce. … très bien, je m'en charge... »

FIN


End file.
